Go out and love someone
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami loves Yugi, and with a little help from Joey and Kaiba, can he get to admit his feelings? Based from my vid. Puzzleshipping, yaoi and stuff.


Now, this is going to be a big shock to you all but…

First anniversary today! Woo!

Yeah, one year and you haven't chased me away yet lol. So this is my way of saying thanks for keeping up with my crazy stories and I really hope you enjoyed them.

* * *

Go out and love someone~

Yami, Kaiba and Joey was talking casually-though Kaiba seemed to be uninterested in their conversation and would make comments now and then. Yugi had gone to play duel monsters with Mokuba outside Kaiba's office, leaving the older ones to talk to themselves.

'Come on Kaiba' Joey looked over his shoulder at Kaiba who still worked 'One party won't kill you'.

'Might' Kaiba muttered as he typed at his computer 'I can never tell what kind of food you serve mutt'.

Joey turned to glare at him 'Kaiba! You snobbery bastard!'

'Joey' Yami waved his hand at Joey to calm him down 'Kaiba is Kaiba. I don't think insulting him will make him come'.

'For once you are right' Kaiba praised.

Joey huffed and leaned on his desk-making it jog and making Kaiba glare at the blond-Joey crossed his arms and pouted much like a small child would.

'You don't live at all Kaiba' Joey mumbled.

'And I wonder how you live' Kaiba retorted as he began typing.

'Guys like us should party and live a little! You must want to live Kaiba!'

'Not with you'.

'I think a man has lived when he has loved' Yami added, making them both turn to Yami.

'Well go out and love someone' Kaiba commented as he turned to his computer again.

'I do' Yami replied, making Kaiba look up again and Joey even more excited 'Him'.

Yami nodded to out of the office, both the teens followed that line and looked out to see Yugi and Mokuba playing duel monsters in the corridor, only realizing that Yami was staring at Yugi throughout the whole time of their conversation with a small smile. Joey grinned and turned to Yami.

'Have you told him?' He asked nearly bouncing.

'Who me? No, you know me' Yami said as a small pink color filled his cheeks 'I-I'm too shy…' Yami gave a small shrug to his shoulders 'I suppose…I could always tell him over the phone'.

'How original' They turned to Kaiba as he looked up at Yami, for once ignoring his computer 'You've got to declare yourself openly, otherwise you'll stay right where you are'.

'R-Really?' Yami asked.

'Undoubtedly'.

'Pfft, yeah right' Kaiba turned to glare at Joey 'I don't think Kaiba knows a single thing about love. You should ask me about tips like that'.

'What happened to your girlfriend Joey?' Kaiba asked with a smirk 'The blonde girl…didn't she take a motorcycle and ride into the distance with that Australian guy?'

'You bastard!' Joey turned to him and hit his desk 'I ought to punch you in the face Kaiba!'

'Joey' Yami held Joey back 'Leave it, he's not worth it'.

'But-!' Joey sighed and turned away again 'We should leave soon, before I do do something'.

Yami sighed and nodded 'Yami' Yami turned to Kaiba who sat back in his chair 'If you want my advice. Plain and simple'.

'Plain and simple?' Yami repeated.

'Yes. Plain and simple, say it like that and you are less likely to cause stuttering, problems, or sounding generally like an idiot'.

'Oh…thanks'.

'While thinking of Yugi in a bikini' Joey added, making Yami blush to a dark red color 'See it works!'

'J-Joey!' Yami swung for Joey but he managed to dodge the attack 'You better not tell Yugi either'.

'Wouldn't dream of it' Joey said with a grin.

Yami turned to Kaiba 'Do I really need to ask you?'

'No. But I'd like to hear every detail if you do mess up'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Comforting Kaiba. Comforting'.

Joey opened the door to the office, making both Yugi and Mokuba jump 'Let's go Yugi. I feel like punching Kaiba'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and collected his cards 'Again?'

'Yes again'.

Yugi giggled and looked up when Yami walked out and gave him a small smile like he did back. Yugi turned to Mokuba when he finished collecting up all his cards.

'Good duel Mokuba' Yugi praised as he put his cards away 'See you next time okay?'

'Okay Yugi' Mokuba gave them a small wave as they walked off.

Yugi waved back until they reached the elevator and turned to Joey and Yami 'So, did Kaiba want to come to your party Joey?'

'Tch. No' Joey mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets but then smirked 'But interesting things did happen'.

Yami gave Joey a scolding glare which only made him chuckle while leaving Yugi confused.

* * *

When they got home, Yugi got told by his grandfather to sort his room out, so without resistance he headed upstairs to his bedroom to clean it. Yami headed up the stairs as well, knowing he had to tell Yugi sooner or later. He came to the teen's room and knocked on the door, Yugi looked up and smiled at Yami.

'Hey Yami' Yugi cleared away some things 'Something you wanted?'

'Err…not really' Yami rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the pink blush colour 'I…I wanted to tell you something'.

'Oh, okay' Yugi stood up and turned to Yami 'You don't mind if I carry on though right? Only I have to get my room clean'.

'It's fine' Yami watched as Yugi walked around his room and tidied up after himself. Yami sighed and remembered what Kaiba said, he quickly cleared his throat before starting 'Yugi, I'm a plain and simple man and I use plain and simple words. And I simply have to let you know. That plainly, I…'

'_While thinking of Yugi in a bikini'_

Yami blushed to a deep red colour as he started to imagine Yugi in not a bikini but a rather revealing bunny suit, being very tight around the joints while Yugi blew suggestive kisses to Yami.

'T-That I plainly…I…' The image got to Yami; he smiled goofy and stared into the distance as the Yugi in his mind did a small suggestive dance 'Phwoar'.

Yugi frowned 'What?' He turned around only to see that Yami had left by then, he raised his brow but chuckled and continued to clean his room.

* * *

Joey sat on the couch upwards sniggering to himself after Yami had told him what had happened. Yami turned to frown at Joey and at his sniggering, feeling rather embarrassed about telling the every detail.

'It's not funny' Yami growled.

'I know' Joey sniggered 'But…ah…that must've been so funny. I wish I was there to see'.

Yami sighed and hung his head back over the sofa 'Great friend you are'.

Joey finished off with his laughing and turned to Yami 'What was Yugi's reaction?'

'I…I don't know…I left before he said anything…and he didn't say anything after that…' Yami replied quietly.

'Oh' Joey then smirked 'Maybe he knew what you was thinking and quite liked it'.

'Joey, please don't tease'.

'I thought that was reassuring'.

Yami rolled his eyes and put his hands over his face 'Yugi's going to hate me so much'.

'I doubt it' Joey smiled 'You know, my mum told me that relationships are just like sewing' Yami frowned at Joey but listened nevertheless 'You start stitching things together and usually it comes together to make a bigger thing. Though sometimes it does rip apart, and you decide whether to repair it or throw it'.

'And…what was that supposed to mean?' Yami asked.

'Well, all you have to do is start stitching again and you'll get back on track' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Try…giving Yugi a present. Something he'll like…sweets or chocolates'.

'That seems pretty obvious though…'

'Umm…then how about a game or something? He's nuts about that'.

'He lives in a game shop'.

'Umm…I'm out of ideas then'.

Yami sighed and swung himself round so he sat upright 'Well, maybe inspiration will hit me. But thanks…I might try it' Yami stood up and sighed 'I doubt much after this would work'.

'You could always try baking him a cake' Joey suggested.

'That will be my last resort' Yami said 'Cooking is not my strong point'.

'Whatever you do, good luck'.

Yami sighed and nodded 'Thanks. I might need it'.

* * *

Yami decided to go shopping then, taking Joey's smart advice and try and buy Yugi a present. Though what to buy him was a lot more difficult, it took him a while before finally deciding on something to buy for Yugi. They came in a small type box so he could carry it with him. Yami looked up when he heard a familiar laugh, seeing Yugi walking down the street with Anzu next to his side. It looked like a perfect opportunity, with a deep breath Yami crossed the street and walked behind them before hiding the box behind his back and tapping Yugi on the shoulder. The small teen turned around and smiled when he saw Yami, Yami returning it with his own smile.

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted.

'Hi. Hi Anzu' Yami added giving her a smile as well.

'What are you doing out here?' Anzu asked 'Shopping?'

'Err…s-something like that' Yami replied getting a small blush 'Here Yugi' He held out the box to the teen 'For you'.

'Oh, thanks' Yugi took the box and smiled 'You want to join us Yami?'

'Err…no, thanks. I have…things to do…'

'Okay, see you later Yami'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami nodded and gave them a small wave before he jogged off, feeling rather more embarrassed and more pessimistic about the present idea.

* * *

Yugi and Anzu headed to a small café, Anzu got them milkshakes to drink while Yugi looked at his present. It was a pair of bracelets that would match with his darker outfits. Yugi smiled to himself and put the bracelets back in the box so he could wear them with his clothes at home.

'Yami seems awfully generous' Anzu commented before drinking some of her milkshake.

'Yeah' Yugi played with his cup with a small smile 'He likes me and I think he wants to tell me'.

Anzu looked up at him 'You know about it?'

Yugi nodded 'I've known for a while, though this is his first attempt to tell me'.

'How do you feel about him?' Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulders and drank some more of his milkshake, Anzu sighed 'Well I think he's rather nice'.

Yugi smirked 'Then you have him'.

'No really, I think you ought to give him a chance, he seems kind of…' Anzu sighed heavily before saying quietly 'Helpless'.

'Helplessness is the last thing I'm looking for' Yugi retorted before finishing off his milkshake. Anzu sighed and shook her head slightly before also finishing her milkshake and carrying on with their small outing.

* * *

Yugi came back home later from his day with Anzu, he slipped out of his shoes and jogged up the stairs to the house, only to stop and sniff the air. Something smelt burnt. Yugi went on investigation to the kitchen, peeking in and seeing Yami cursing to himself and leaning against the counter as he thought to himself.

'Yami?'

Yami jumped at Yugi's voice, then throwing himself over the burnt cake he had made 'I-It's nothing-ow!' Yami took his arms away as the tin was still hot and rubbed them hard to get rid of the burning pain in his arm. Yugi walked over and looked at the black mould.

'What's that supposed to be?' Yugi asked as he poked it.

'A…A cake' Yami replied sheepishly 'But…I'm still not good with cooking'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'I couldn't tell' Yugi put his bags down and picked up the things Yami used for cooking 'You couldn't wait for me to come home?'

'No…I-I wanted to make it for you'.

'Oh' Yugi turned to Yami 'Well you can help clean up right?'

'Err…sure'

The two of them started working on getting the kitchen cleaned. Yugi turned to the burnt cake; he was sure after they had left it alone for a while it would have cooled down, Yugi bravely put his hands on the tin to check.

'Ow!' Yami turned as Yugi shook his hands.

'Yugi!' Yami hurried to Yugi and held his hands 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, fine' Yugi reassured as he tried to get his hands back 'Just…needs some water'.

'Water? Yes, what water?'

'This water' Yugi took back his hands and went over to the sink, running the cold tap and holding his hands under them, he winced a little but soon got used to the pain.

'You sure you're okay?' Yami asked a little worriedly 'Just that-'

'I'm fine Yami' Yugi assured as he took his hands back and dried them 'It's not the end of the world'.

'I know…I'm sorry, it's my fault that-'

'Just, try not to cook anything big on your own okay?' Yugi gave a small smile 'Wouldn't want the kitchen on fire or something'.

'I wouldn't-'

'I know you wouldn't. I'm just saying'.

Yami sighed 'Please, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together you must learn not to interrupt'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Rest of our lives?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes'.

'You mean a relationship?'

'Of course'.

'You've got a nerve'.

'I've got several' Yami shrugged his shoulders casually 'They're all functioning normally'.

'Do you realise what you've just said?'

Yami nodded 'I should do; it's pounded into my brain often enough in the sleep and the wake, in the drowsy fantasy moment of every lonely dawn' He then looked down at Yugi 'Well, go on. What's your answer?'

'You take my breath away' Yugi said clearly impressed.

'Oh' Yami gave a small smile and blushed to a faint pink colour 'It's just the…sudden realisation you see, that…that I love you'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yes. I guess it is'.

Yugi then moved closer to Yami and reached up to place him a small kiss on Yami's lips, Yami closed his eyes gently and kissed Yugi back as he held his face. Although it took him a while to figure it out, he finally got to admit his feelings to Yugi, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Yeah…pointless FTW!

So anyway, just something to do for today lol. Only four more years until my fifth anniversary, but I'm pretty sure I would be assassinated by then.

And also a big clean out, not sure when I'd get time but it'll be done for sure.

Thanks for sticking by me for all this time everyone! Love ya lots!


End file.
